Costly flange constructions for changing tools such as gripping devices or the like at robot arms are known e.g. from EP 0 139 978 and DE-OS 36 33 357. At present, the manual changing of gripping devices and tools is generally characterized by screw connections on flanges having a more or less exact fit, which is not the case e.g. with chip removing tools, known per se. A certain simplification has been brought about in this instance by the introduction of DIN 24601 (handling devices and industrial robots; mechanical interface, round). Known automatic changing devices are comparatively costly. The constructions are also so cost-intensive that they are only profitable when frequent changing of tools is necessary. Conversely, in non-automatic devices the frequent changing of tools is countered by the comparatively long set-up time required with these solutions.
An additional problem consists in that the mechanical interface must withstand high dynamic loading. It must be constructed with a very accurate fit so as not to impair the precision of the robot.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a solution for providing a changing apparatus for gripping devices or the like at robot arms which is simple to produce, can withstand high loads, and is also precise.